Bath Tub Pleasure
by moonglow21
Summary: Head Girl Hermione plans on spending her night alone and relieving some stress in the Head Dorms bathtub, but is not as alone as she thought she was. The Head Boy Draco is back early and witnesses a new side of Hermione. What will happen next? Mature readers only please!


**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

It is seventh year and Hermione had been named Head Girl. She was so excited because this was everything that she had worked for and after everything that had happened she was looking forward to going back to Hogwarts. That was until she found out who Head Boy was, Draco Malfoy.

Luckily, they do not see much of each other and the little that they do, they remain civil. Malfoy is different then he used to be. He is more reserved and less confrontational, but still as guarded as he always was. It is hard to read is face and cold grey eyes.

Hermione is in their shared common room reading when Malfoy comes down the stairs from his room and says to Hermione, "I won't be back tonight. I'm spending the night in the Slytherin dormitories with Theo, Blaise, and Adrian."

"Alright," Hermione responds.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do while I'm gone," Malfoy teases with a smirk.

"That doesn't leave many things off limits," Hermione scoffs.

"Good point," Draco says, "Don't do anything I would do."

"Goodnight, Malfoy," Hermione called.

"Goodnight, Granger," he calls back over his shoulder before going out the door.

Hermione bit her lip as she stared the way that he left because for some reason she found herself attracted to the young Malfoy. She had always found him good looking, that is until he opened his mouth, but now that his teasing was more good natured then hurtful Hermione found herself liking him more. Nothing would come of it though because she new that no matter what, she would still be a muggleborn and he was a pureblood.

Hermione continued her reading for about another hour until she decided to treat herself since it was the weekend and she had off from her Head Girl duties. She decided to take a bubble bath in the beautiful tub in their shared bathroom. Hermione filled the tub with the perfect temperature water and amount of bubbles. With a few flicks of her wand she ensured that the water would stay that way and little floating lights illuminated the room with a soft glow. She also cast a quick spell for soft music to fill the room.

Her cat Crooks made his way into the room, so she left the door cracked open, so he would be able to get out. She disrobed and sank into the bath with a sigh. She cast two more spells before setting her wand aside to cushion herself comfortably inside the tub and to make sure her skin would not prune.

Hermione laid back with her eyes closed for a while until she pressed the button to cause jets to pulse through the water. Hermione learned early on that some clever former Head Girl had spelled the jets to pulse for the person using them to feel the greatest pleasure.

When Hermione pressed the button a pulse of water went straight between her slightly spread legs. This caused Hermione to throw her head back and moan in pleasure. She would only use the tub when Malfoy was gone because she did not want the Head Boy to accidently walk in on her or hear her moans of pleasure. Sadly, Draco did not spend a lot of his time away from the Head Dorm so she was not able to use the tub as often as she would like. The pulsing water was the perfect stress relief from the way that it moved from her core to an almost caress around her sensitive breasts. The feeling caused her to open her legs wider.

"Oh, Merlin," Hermione exclaimed when the pulsing water focused entirely on her clit. She arched her back, but the steady stream never strayed or lessened as she thrashed around in ecstasy. One of her hands gripped the edge of the tub, while the other teased one of her erect nipples.

"Ahh," Hermione moaned, "fuck." Hermione wished that she wasn't alone in the tub and that Draco was underneath her, thrusting into her while that water rushed at her clit. The image was too much for her and she called out the Head Boys name while she fell over the edge and succumbed to an overwhelming orgasm. The jet stream continued to pulsate against her in order to extend her pleasure, until it almost became painful and finally slowly receded.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but she finally opened her with a small sated smile on her face. She screamed in frightened surprise when she saw a figure standing over her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" asked Malfoy with a wicked grin.

"Malfoy!" she exclaimed sitting up abruptly, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," he responds looking down at her chest. She looks down and sees that in her shock, she had exposed her breasts when she sat up. She sank back down and crossed her arms over her chest, her face burning with embarrassment.

"I was enjoying that view," Malfoy said still looking intently at where her breasts were now covered.

"Fuck off, Malfoy!" Hermione yells at him.

"I won't fuck off, but I will fuck you Granger," he offers with a smirk, now looking her in the eyes.

"Get out!" she exclaims, "What are you even doing here? You said you were staying in Slytherin with Theo, Blaise, and Adrian."

"I was," he explained as he carefully took a seat on the edge of the tub, "Until Pansy, Daphne, and Astoria joined us. I did not feel like staying for that orgy, but I am glad I got to witness what it is that you get up to when I am not around. I always knew that you were a naughty girl Granger."

Hearing those words caused a wave of arousal to flow through Hermione and the pulsing water that had subsided after her orgasm, came back full force when it sensed her arousal. It caught her by surprise and forced her eyes closed and a throaty moan to fall from her lips. When the surprise passed, she regained control and opened her eyes to see Malfoy looking at her with dark eyes and his mouth slightly hanging open in awe. Hermione looking up at him with hooded eyes made him fall to his knees beside the tub. He sunk his hands into her wet and wild hair and pulled her into a hungry kiss.

Hermione was shocked at first, but quickly responded to the kiss. She ran her hands up his shirt not caring that she soaked it with her wet hands. She moved in the tub, so she was also on her knees and could more easily pull him closer with her hands around his neck. Draco's hands moved from her hair down to her once again exposed breasts. He played with her hard nipples and a water jet once again started in on her sensitive clit. She pulled away from the kiss to let out a scream of pure pleasure. Draco could do nothing, but stare at her in amazement. The pulsing stopped after a minute and Hermione looked at Draco with a look of pure need.

"Draco," she whispered, "Take off your clothes and get in this tub right now or I swear to Merlin I will leave this room and find someone to fuck me. I don't care if I have to walk all the way to the Slytherin dormitory naked."

By the time Hermione finished her rant Draco had already banished his clothes and was sinking into the water growling, "You're not going anywhere witch."

Draco grabbed Hermione around the waist and pulled her above his lap, but held her there not letting her sink down onto his impressive erection.

"Whose are you witch?" he teases.

Hermione glared at him and refused to answer.

Draco tightened his grip and teased her entrance with the leaking head of his erection before backing away from her opening and stating, "I asked you a question witch. Whose are you?"

"Yours," she relents, unable to take the teasing any more.

"That's a good girl," he says finally letting her sink onto his lap, but paused before entering her, "Hermione, if you have any doubt about this you need to tell me now. I don't want you to regret this or for this to be a one-time thing. If we do this, you are mine and I am yours. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Draco," she replies sincerely while looking him in the eyes. "I want this, and I want you."

She pulls him into a kiss and grinds her hips against him. She drags her hand down his chest to his throbbing erection. She wraps her hand around him and pumps her hand up and down slowly. Draco lets out a deep groan. Hermione positions herself over him and sinks down on his hard cock. She stays still until she adjusts to his size and his fingers flex on her hips while he tries to remain calm and still in her tight hole.

Finally, Hermione lifts a little and falls back down. She continues this a few more times, going a little farther each time. She is watching Draco for every reaction. He has his eyes closed, head thrown back, mouth open, and face screwed up in concentration. He wants nothing more then to pound into the girl who is slowly torturing him but lets her have control for now. Hermione clenches her inner muscles around him and his eyes fly open as he is no longer able to control his reaction and thrusts hard up into her. They moan together from the feeling of the deep thrust.

"My turn to take control love," Draco whispers, "Turn around so that your back is to me, but my cock is still in your tight little pussy."

Hermione does as she is told and can fell the difference from this position. Draco moves her legs, so they are hanging over his and she is spread wide open. He uses his hands to lift her up and down his hard length. Every time he pulled her down on him he thrust his hips up into her. He changed the angle until he finally got the reaction he was looking for. Hermione let out a startled cry when Draco hit a spot deep within her that had her seeing stars.

Draco let out a deep chuckle and relentlessly thrust at the same spot and starting to move faster. Hermione was letting out a constant stream of moans now with Draco pounding into her. She forgot about the water jets until they started pulsing on her clit again. Hermione could not stop trembling. Her legs shaking out of control and her hands trying to grab at anything to hold on to. One of her hands went to Draco's hair and the other to her breast. Draco was sucking on her neck, leaving what she was sure was going to be a very impressive bruise.

"Fuck!" Hermione yelled, "Draco, I'm so close! Merlin you feel so good."

"Mm," Draco whispered into her ear, "You like this love? Me fucking your tight little pussy while water surges against your clit?"

"So good," she moans.

"You make the most delicious noises," he teases, "I always knew you would be a screamer. Makes me want to fuck you in the middle of the Great Hall. Show everyone what only I can do to you. You like the sound of that?"

"Yes!" she screams as she imagines Draco claiming her in front of the entire school. The thought turns her on even more and she clenches tightly around him.

"That turns you on, huh? Such a good little slut," he says when he feels her reaction, "We only have a few months left at Hogwarts and I'm going to fuck you all over this castle. Maybe we can borrow Potter's invisibility cloak, really have some fun. You will have to be a good girl and keep absolutely silent; we wouldn't want anyone to see the Gryffindor Princess being fucked by the Slytherin Sex God or maybe you do. Imagine the look on Potters or the Weasleys face as they watch you moaning and quaking with ecstasy."

Hermione is beyond the point of words. Her body bucking against the blonde pounding into her while she gasps for breath. Between the feeling and the images Draco was describing, Hermione knew that she would not last much longer."

"It's a good thing we are in a bath because you are such a dirty girl. The thought of someone watching us turns you on," Draco states because he knows that its true.

"Yes!" Hermione screams, "Draco I want you to fuck me in every position and all over this castle. I don't even care if anyone sees us because then they will know that I belong to you and you belong to me. Ahh! I'm so close!"

"Come for me," Draco demands in her ear.

That is all it takes. Hermione sees an explosion of light behinds her eyelids as she screams when her orgasm crashes over her. Draco falls over the edge with her as he continues to pump into her. As they come down from their high Draco slows his thrusts until he finally comes to a stop. He pulls Hermione into his chest, wraps his arms around her, and kisses her from the top of her head down to her shoulders.

"Mm," Hermione moans, "I think I blacked out for a minute there."

"I think you did too," Draco chuckles.

"Who would have thought Draco Malfoy would be the type of guy to cuddle," Hermione teases.

"You just bring it out of me love," Draco replies kissing the large love bite he made on her neck.

"Love?" Hermione asks.

"Now that I have you Hermione I am not letting you go," Draco responds seriously.

"I like the sound of that," Hermione says with a smile on her face.

"Why don't we move this cuddle session to a more comfortable location?" Draco asks.

"My bed or yours?" Hermione teases.

"Doesn't matter we will be spending all of our nights in one or the other from now on," Draco informs. He lifts Hermione out of the tub while wandlessly cleaning the bathroom and drying them both off. He keeps Hermione in his arms while he carries her to his room. He gently places her on his bed before climbing in after her. He pulls her into his arms and gently kisses her.

"So," Draco whispers into her ear, "Think that you can get your hands on that invisibility cloak?"

Hermione laughs but responds, "I think I can do that, but we can never tell Harry what we use it for. I don't think he would appreciate us christening his cloak."

Draco just responds with a toe-curling kiss.

"Mine," he whispers looking deeply into her eyes.

"Yours," she responds before kissing him again.

**A/N: Wow, it has been a very long time since I last posted anything. I may be a little rusty, but hopefully you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think and if you are interested in reading more!**


End file.
